


Promises, promises

by nilielh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Crooked teeth universe, M/M, Pre-debut Ohmiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilielh/pseuds/nilielh
Summary: Nino didn’t choose Ohno on purpose, not really, but as it is, there are things in his life that are just so.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Kudos: 13





	Promises, promises

Nino didn’t choose Ohno on purpose, not really, but as it is, there are things in his life that are just so.   
  
Like, how he was certain he’s going to be stuck with Aiba-chan from the first day the two of them met, and that he’s never going to be able to shake the other boy off no matter how hard he tries. Or Jun. Because apparently, lying to someone else’s face as conversation starter means making friends, too.  
  
He just learned to accept things as they come, shrug them off if they don’t work out the way Nino’d hoped they would, and move on.   
  
Somehow, things are just different with Ohno.  
  
Nino knows it could be the hormones talking - he’s young, but not too young to realize that, while tits are arousing as fuck, someone else’s butt and dick are, too.  
  
“Something on my pants?” Ohno’s voice prompts him out of his stupor, and Nino blinks, swallows past the lump in his throat and wets his dry lips.   
  
Focus, he tells himself, as he pushes up on his elbows to stare Ohno over. There’s so much to look, from Ohno’s long, girly hair, his equally-girly face, and mouth-watering bod. So unfair, Nino thinks, despairing over the fact that Ohno’s hips and abs are just as mouth-watering, and Nino feels hungry.  
  
“They’re very nice,” he comments as he forces his eyes up. Ohno’s missing his shirt - he just came back from the shower with his Kyoto friends, after all - and Nino’s just there, trying not to spontaneously pop a hard-on while he’s enjoying the view. “Was wondering if it’s new?”  
  
Ohno shrugs, and proceeds to shake the water off his hair. Nino’s stomach tightens, his fingers tingle with want.  
  
“What are you doing here again?” Ohno asks when he’s done, shoving his hair back with his fingers. “Isn’t it way past your bedtime?”  
  
Nino swallows. “Just hanging out, and yes, but don’t worry about it, to answer both your questions.”  
  
Ohno gives him a look. “You’re weird.”  
  
Nino grins. He gets that a lot, but it doesn’t come close to what he’s feeling at the moment. Like, how he’s trying not jump from the bed so he could jump Ohno.   
  
_That_ is weird.  
  
“You know what’s weirder?” he asks, sitting himself up. Ohno frowns at him, crossing his arms over his bare chest before leaning back against the wall.   
  
“What?”  
  
Nino smirks and produces a notepad from the pocket of his jacket. “The fact that I still don’t have your phone number and mail address,” he says, extending his arm, palm spread, with the notepad balanced in his hand. “You promised you’d give them to me, right?”  
  
“Right now?” Ohno asks, but he’s stepping forward to probably take the notepad in Nino’s hand with a frown.   
  
“No better time than the present,” he says, waiting until Ohno’s hand came close before snatching his own away. Ohno stills, arches his brow inquiringly at Nino.   
  
“What now?”  
  
“Give me your pen and I’ll write it down myself.” he says.  
  
Ohno gives him another look, shakes his head but otherwise walks towards the other side of the room to find one, probably thinking giving Nino what he wants would eventually spare him more trouble than those mail address and phone numbers were worth. When Ohno came back, Nino waits until he’s close enough on the bed before he’s throwing the notepad aside and winding his arms around Ohno’s waist to pull him closer.  
  
“Ninomiya-kun?” Ohno’s voice sounded like confusion and shock combined, and Nino’s stomach twists with renewed interest.  
  
Nino nuzzles his nose against Ohno’s toned abdomen, feeling Ohno’s muscle jumps at the contact.   
  
“God, you’re so warm,” he comments, turns his head and lets his lips work along the stretch of damp skin bared to him, vaguely feeling Ohno’s hands flying to his shoulders to steady himself.   
  
“And solid. I just wanna -” he follows, words trailing when one of Ohno’s hands find his chin, and then Ohno pushing himself away from Nino’s embrace.   
  
Nino scowls. “Do you even realize what you’re saying?” Ohno asks, but his eyes are so dark and there’s this glint of something else in them that makes Nino’s spine tingle.   
  
He nods. “I want to make out with you.” he confesses.   
  
“You’re just a kid, how do you even - how young are you anyway? Twelve?” Ohno counters, pressing his lips together in annoyance afterwards.   
  
“Fourteen,” Nino hisses, “and I’m not a kid.”  
  
“Oh, right,” Ohno agrees, mockingly, throwing his arms in the air. “because fourteen is not a kid, who am I kidding?”  
  
“Will you make out with me when I’m fifteen,then?” he asks, “I’ll turn fifteen in a few weeks, you know?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Nino feels his heart drop. “No? You _don’t_ like me?”  
  
“That’s not -” Ohno says, then cuts himself halfway. “You don’t know what you’re saying, Ninomiya-kun.” Ohno says, mouth twisting into a stubborn scowl.   
  
“Of course I do,” he insists, “I’m not stupid.”  
  
“No, you’re not,” Ohno agrees, backing away. “But you’re still so young and despite what you might think of me, I don’t make it out with young girls - or boys, no matter how pretty and willing they are so -”  
  
“Fifteen is still too young?” he cuts in, determination settling at the corners of his mouth.   
  
Ohno nods. “Yes.”  
  
“What about sixteen?”  
  
Ohno shrugs, blinks as if he’s considering things. “Sixteen is - okay, I guess.”  
  
Nino looks Ohno in the eye and nods. He jumps off the bed and retrieves his discarded notepad, hands it over to Ohno who seems to just take Nino’s action in stride and takes the offered notepad willingly.   
  
“Your mail address and phone number.” he says, when Ohno simply blinks at him. Ohno mutters a barely audible, ‘Oh, okay.” before he starts writing, handing the notepad back to Nino when he’s done.   
  
Nino looks down at the numbers and characters written there, letting his gaze lingers for a second longer on Ohno’s neat handwriting. He’ll turn fifteen in a few weeks, so there’s roughly a year more.   
  
One year is nothing; Nino could be patient when he wants to be, and he will. For Ohno.  
  
He stands, clutching the notepad in hand as he steps forward, stops when he’s close enough to Ohno without breaking their gazes.   
  
“You promise to make out with me when I’m sixteen?” he asks, in all seriousness.   
  
Ohno blinks at him, shrugs, then realizes Nino needs a verbal response from him, he nods.   
  
“I promise.”  
  
Nino smiles. “A year,” he says, waving the notepad in front of Ohno’s face. “I’m not going to let you forget it, I promise you that.”  
  
Ohno chuckles, and the sound is so beautiful Nino feels like stealing a kiss from the mouth the sound came out from, but he holds himself. Patience, he tells himself.   
  
Ohno gives him a look, shakes his head and somehow, catches him off-guard by stepping forward and pressing a quick and dry kiss to Nino’s temple.   
  
“I won’t hold it against you if you don’t,” Ohno says, “Promises are meant to be broken, after all.”  
  
Nino smirks. “Not this one,” he says, beaming, stepping back and doing a silly two-finger salute before he steps away, starts walking towards the direction of the door.   
  
“I’ll see you in a year, Ohno Satoshi-san. I hope you’re ready then.”  
  
Ohno laughs. “Still weird,” Ohno breathes. “You’re so weird, Ninomiya-kun.”  
  
Nino stops at the door and throws Ohno a wink.   
  
“It’s Nino,” he reminds Ohno with a grin, “I’m not going to make out with someone who calls me by my father’s name, Oh-chan.”  
  
Ohno raises one fine brow at that, and Nino mentally pats himself on the back for being able to come up with that nickname spot on.   
  
“Bye, Oh-chan.” he says, rewarding Ohno with a winning smile as he slowly closes the door behind him, barely able to stifle his shout of victory when Ohno returns it with a quiet, “See you, Nino.” just before he’s fully closed the door.  
  
  
+  
  
They’re in a hotel, a year and a half later, in a country surrounded with water, and a debut that not many people, even the five of them, have expected, and Nino finds himself standing in front of Ohno and Sho’s shared room, at three in the morning, wide awake and shaking.  
  
The first three times he knocked, no one answered, and Nino almost, almost left. The fourth time he did, he barely convinced himself to do so, and was halfway from fleeing when the door opened to the sight of Ohno - sleep-mussed and hair sticking up in all directions as he stood there blinking blearily at Nino.  
  
The ache in Nino’s chest increased ten-folds at the sight.   
  
“Nino?” Ohno calls, his voice sounded sleepy too; Nino almost feels bad, almost, but then remembers why he’s here. He steps forward, reaches out and clutches the front of Ohno’s shirt, throat too tight to speak.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Ohno inquires, hands flying to Nino’s shoulders, shaking him for good measure. “Hey, are you okay? Nino, please say something, you’re scaring me -”  
  
“I’m here to remind you,” he says, knows his voice is shaking too. “You promised you’ll make it out with me once I turned sixteen, right?, and I promised to not let you forget. It should be after a year, but it’s almost two now so -”  
  
“N-Nino-”  
  
Nino ducks, his temple to Ohno’s clothed chest, and reminds himself to breathe. He’s obviously scaring Ohno off now, but it’s difficult to feel properly sympathetic when he’s terrified himself.   
  
He hadn’t meant to come here waving that stupid vow he made Ohno say a year and a half ago, in Kyoto, to Ohno’s face, but he’s desperate for something to distract him, familiar or otherwise, to take his mind off of this insane desire to run.   
  
He’s terrified, and it’s not to say that it isn’t just the looming debut, but everything it entails from here on. Nino’s young - all four of them are - but he’s not stupid; this one might just be the deciding point in all of their lives and they’ve just agreed to do it.  
  
It honestly scares Nino out of his wits.  
  
He opens his mouth to talk, to try and explain himself once again, but pauses when he feels Ohno’s arms winding around him, pulling him in. He doesn’t even realize Ohno is moving them until they do, until he realizes Ohno’s tugging him, and he has no choice but to follow. He doesn’t dare pull away, and just lets it all happen, hearing the tell-tale sound of the door closing behind him and Ohno guiding him, arms around his waist.  
  
They stop moving when the back of Nino’s legs hit something, and Ohno whispers. “Let’s get some sleep for now,” Ohno says, pulling back just the slightest bit only so he could help Nino settle on the bed. Nino knows he’s shaking, keeps his eyes shut as he allows himself to be moved.   
  
“We have an early start tomorrow, or rather, later, so -”  
  
“I d-don’t wanna be here.” he confesses, voice shaking, keeping it low so as not to wake Sho who is snoring obliviously on the next bed over. He doesn’t open his eyes in fear of seeing the disappointment in Ohno’s face, as he curls miserably onto himself on Ohno’s bed.   
  
There’s an almost unbearable few minutes of silence, until Nino feels the other side of the bed dips and he is once more being tugged into the warmth of Ohno’s embrace. The equally warm comforter follows soon after, covering Nino from his toes to his shoulders, as he buries his face further into Ohno’s chest.  
  
“Would it make you feel better if I tell you you’re not the only one?” Ohno whispers into his hair afterwards. The sound of Ohno’s voice makes Nino pause, and against his better judgement he raises his head, meeting Ohno’s eyes straight on.   
  
There’s understanding in Ohno’s eyes, and something else that makes it harder to look away. Nino nods. “You, too?”  
  
Ohno answers that with a nod, too. “I was going to quit,” Ohno admits, and this time he sounded sheepish, and Nino can’t find it in himself to look away. “I told the President I don’t want to do this anymore but then he told me you’d be here too, so I just found myself agreeing. I mean, it’s not like I’m doing this with a bunch of strangers, and I figured it could be fun since I’m doing it with you guys.”  
  
Nino blinks then, unable to speak. He honestly didn’t expect that, most of all from Ohno, to know that Ohno had allowed himself to be here for the simple reason that Ohno would be doing this with the four of them, with him.  
  
“Are you saying -”  
  
Ohno smiles and reaches up to cup his cheek. “This isn’t Kyoto anymore,” Ohno whispers, his fingers light against Nino’s face. “But as far as I’m concerned, _this_ is much better. It’s terrifying, alright, but you’re not doing it alone, you hear me? There are four other guys with you, _I’ll_ be with you, so it’s fine. It’s going to be fine, I promise.”  
  
Nino doesn’t say anything, he can’t, and just let himself be tugged forward again, comforted with the fact that no matter what happens, he’s not alone. His fingers twist against the fabric of Ohno’s shirt, shifting closer when Ohno’s hand on his waist urges him to, and Nino honestly feels safe for the first time in weeks.  
  
“You’re saying that now, but wait until you see me embarrass myself tomorrow.” he says when he finally finds his voice, only slightly worried if Ohno would be able to understand him with the way he’s talking with his face mashed against Ohno’s neck.   
  
Ohno laughs; it’s soft-sounding and fond, and Nino really, really likes the sound of it.   
  
“I’ll make sure to hide you when you need to throw up or something. I’ll keep a bucket ready, just in case, how’s that?”  
  
He grins, because, how can he not? He doesn’t even need to elaborate further, because apparently, Ohno still remembers Nino’s seasickness, and how awesome is that, really?  
  
“Make sure that you do, then.” he says.  
  
Ohno pats him on the hip and pulls him closer. “I promise,” Ohno says. “Now try to get some sleep. We both need it.”  
  
He nods his agreement into Ohno’s chest and, just like always, accept things as they come. He’ll worry about those other stuff some other time, he thinks, as he succumbs to the comfortable feel of Ohno’s hand sweeping soft brushes across his back lull him to sleep.  
  
He’s almost there when he feels the press of something soft and warm against his eyelids, and the sound of Ohno’s voice saying,   
  
“And I haven’t forgotten my promise, Ninomiya Kazunari,” Ohno whispers, “I’m just waiting for the right moment. But until then, you can just keep reminding me. I don’t mind.”  
  
Nino smiles, and as sleep consumes him, he tells himself he has a lot to look forward to from now on.  
  
And he can’t wait.


End file.
